


Sharing Beds Like Little Kids

by so_real



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Short & Sweet, Sleepy Cuddles, sleepy boyo yuchan, soft and smitten dongjun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26498200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/so_real/pseuds/so_real
Summary: '"Nightmare?" he asks softly, and Yuchan nods tiredly, bringing his other hand to rub at his eye. Donghun resists the urge to coo, and instead, he offers. "Wanna sleep here?""Please," Yuchan mutters, and Donghun finds himself smiling even if the other can't see it.'ORYuchan has a nightmare and seeks comfort from his hyungs.
Relationships: Implied OT5 - Relationship, Kang Yuchan | Chan/Lee Donghun/Park Junhee | Jun
Comments: 11
Kudos: 115





	Sharing Beds Like Little Kids

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elutherya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elutherya/gifts).



> this is for the lovely Rene who is the bestest and i love them i hope you enjoy soft sleepy boy yuchannie getting the love and attention he deserves
> 
> the title is from Ribs by Lorde!

At first, Donghun thinks Junhee is trying to kick him out of the bed again.

It wouldn’t be the first time, the younger man tends to move a lot in his sleep, and more often than not, Donghun finds himself being pushed around the bed whenever they sleep together. So he grumbles and throws an arm out blindly, hoping to slap the fight out of Junhee, and collides with a figure that’s very much not their leader, and very much standing vertically outside of the bed, and that lets out a huff upon impact.

That’s when Donghun’s sleep dumb brain registers that someone was shaking him awake, and that Junhee is sleeping, blissfully still and unaware, on his other side, laying on his stomach with a lazy arm thrown over Donghun’s waist. Slowly, as consciousness begins to seep back into him, Donghun realizes one of his other boys is standing by the bed and rubbing his arm where Donghun’s hand collided with it.

In the dark, it’s hard to tell which one of them it is, all Donghun can make out is a silhouette outlined by the sliver of light coming from the slightly ajar door, a head of messy hair and a set of broad shoulders. Despite it all, there’s only one person who would wake Donghun up this late at night.

"Yuchannie?" he croaks out, forcing his eyes in the dark to try and make out the other's face. At the mention of his name, their youngest seems to deflate, and Donghun fears for the worst.

"Hyung," Yuchan all but whines, making Donghun's suspicions settle more firmly in his chest. "I'm sorry, I- and then- and Byeongkwannie hyung-"

He's babbling, clearly still not fully awake, and Donghun sits up a bit, feeling for his hand in the dark and squeezing it when he finds it. Yuchan's words stop at the contact, and Donghun runs his thumb over his knuckles in a soothing manner before speaking.

"Nightmare?" he asks softly, and Yuchan nods tiredly, bringing his other hand to rub at his eye. Donghun resists the urge to coo, and instead, he offers. "Wanna sleep here?"

"Please," Yuchan mutters, and Donghun finds himself smiling even if the other can't see it.

He pulls at Yuchan's hand and the younger stumbles forward. "Come here, it's a bit cramped already, but we'll make it work."

"What do you mean?" Yuchan questions, his words slurring together. Donghun can't fully make out his features in the dark, but he can perfectly imagine his confused little pout.

"Junnie's here too, but we'll just have to squish him a bit, yeah?" he explains calmly, pulling at Yuchan's hand again. Yuchan doesn't follow, though, and Donghun gives his hand a questioning squeeze. "Baby? Is something wrong?"

The youngest stutters. "N-no, I don't wanna bother, I'll- I'll go-"

Donghun is about to assure him that he could never bother them when suddenly the body laying beside him arises and wraps himself around Yuchan, who lets out a little surprised yelp.

"Y'channie, bed, now," Junhee slurs before he physically drags Yuchan down with him and on top of Donghun, who has the breath knocked out of him by the weight of Yuchan's body.

It's a flurry of limbs as Junhee all but roughhouses Yuchan under the covers, and Donghun nearly does fall out of the bed before the leader has settled the youngest in between them, wrapping himself over Yuchans back and sighing contentedly once he's sure Yuchan won't move away.

"'nough chatter," Junhee chastises. He's grumpy and bossy when he's sleepy, something Donghun loves teasing him about, and a harsh contrast to Yuchan's groggy and confused drowsiness. "Sleepy times."

Yuchan makes a little affirmative sound, and Donghun feels his hands searching the bed for him. "Hyung?"

"I'm here, sweetheart," Donghun calms him, cuddling closer and wrapping his arms around both of them, letting Yuchan nuzzle his nose into the crook of his neck. "Better now?"

Yuchan nods, letting out a sigh when Donghun's hand finds his in between their bodies and squeezes it again.

"Y'know you can tell us 'bout it, if you wanna" Junhee murmures from behind him, and the muffled sound of his voice makes Donghun think he has his face buried in Yuchan's back. It's sweet of him to say that, especially considering he just told them to stop talking, but he must sense the way Yuchan is still tense and shaken up.

"Baby?" Donghun pushes when Yuchan doesn't reply immediately.

Yuchan shakes his head, face still safely hidden in Donghun's shirt. "Nuh-huh," he says, and Donghun feels his heart fill with that urge to protect and soothe that he feels whenever any of his boys is in distress. "Jus' wanna sleep."

"'kay," Junhee sighs, and he places a kiss on the nape of Yuchan's neck. "But we're here if you need us, yeah?"

"Yeah," Yuchan breathes, some of the tension leaving his body. "Thank you, hyung."

Junhee hums contentedly, clearly ready to fall asleep again. "Anythin' for you, Channie."

Donghun smiles tenderly against Yuchan's hair, running his hand down Junhee's side in an appreciative gesture, and the leader sighs again before he cuddles closer to their youngest and settles against his back.

Quietly, Donghun cups Yuchan's face and brings it up to his so that he can rest their foreheads together. Up close, he can see the signs of exhaustion on Yuchan's sweet features, and feel the dried tears on his cheeks when he runs his thumb over his cheekbone. He's so vulnerable like this, so open, and Donghun feels something indescribable at knowing that they're the only ones who get to see this side of Yuchan, this soft and needy boy that's so different from his intense stage persona, but infinitely more lovely.

"You're safe now," he whispers into the air between them, and Yuchan shivers, his hands fisting the front of Donghun's shirt. "Try and get some rest, yeah?"

"Y-yeah," Yuchan breathes out, and Donghun waits for him to ask, because he always does. "Can- can you…"

Donghun smiles. "Kiss?" Yuchan nods, and Donghun feels the heat rising to his cheeks, hating the dark that makes it impossible for him to see the blush creeping up his face. "Of course, love."

He brings his lips to Yuchan's in a gentle brush, waiting until the younger boy presses closer to him with a shuddering breath. Donghun meets his desperation with tender calm, and kisses Yuchan until he's soft and pliant, caressing his face and petting his hair until the younger boy all but melts against him, sighing happily into his mouth and making Donghun smile against his lips.

"Good?" he asks when they part, and Yuchan nods, rubbing his nose against Donghun's cheek and planting a kiss there too.

"Sleepy," he mumbles, and Donghun smiles fondly at his tone.

"Go to sleep, baby, we'll be here," he promises, brushing some hair away from Yuchan's face.

"G'night, hyung," he says quietly, settling with his face on Donghun's shoulder, which makes his next words be muffled by the fabric of his shirt. "Love you."

Donghun's chest fills with warmth. He holds Yuchan closer, and grabs a fistful of Junhee's shirt in the process, making sure both of them are safe within his reach. With a shuddering sigh, he buries his face in Yuchan's hair.

"Love you too, sweetheart. All of you."

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/thewintersobber)!


End file.
